Finn's Guardians
by Salysha
Summary: When Finn closes his eyes to sleep, the captain on his one side and Piers on his other, he feels safe. Hinted Nivanfield.


**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil and Resident Evil characters are the property of Capcom. This is nonprofit fan fiction.

* * *

**Finn's Guardians**

by Salysha

* * *

It might not have seemed like it to the others, but Finn had gotten the short end of the stick. At least that was how it felt to him. Others were bunked up in twin rooms all over the inn, but he had gotten a double room all to himself. He really would have wanted to talk to someone. Most men said the lack of privacy was the worst part of service, but Finn didn't mind. He'd always liked having people around, felt safety in numbers.

Even as Finn prepared for bed, he felt a little jittery. Not exactly frightful, but jittery. They had made it through the day, but he was having trouble clearing his head. He felt chilled as he put the rest of his gear away.

Finn curled up in bed and tried to sleep.

But all the dodging and diving and knowing there weren't second chances wouldn't leave him alone; the close calls reminded him vividly that those weren't rubber bullets the opposing side was using. It was like standing on a glass floor and looking down, and nothing shown distinct. There was only gray haze that covered an obscure, vile threat. He had nothing solid beneath his feet, nothing to hold on to.

Finn shot up in his bed and screamed. As he woke, he tried frantically to find some reason for his alarm, but no: it was just the same room, the same credenza, the same heavy velvet curtains at the windows. The same thickly brown shapes and still only him, watching the shadows that watched him back. Maybe he hadn't screamed. He'd shot up and pushed back the darkness, but he hadn't foolishly made noise.

A knock on the door sent Finn's heart bumping. His pulse thudded unbearably when the handle turned slowly. To Finn's horror, the door opened ajar with another quiet knock. "Everything all right here?"

It was the captain. Chris hulked at the door, but his was a comforting presence. He came in, and Finn noted how he was in short sleeves, like he was never cold.

Finn scrambled, sitting. He couldn't trust his voice.

"How you holding up?"

"Sorry to wake you, sir," Finn stuttered.

"It's okay. You're not keeping me up."

The captain glanced around, then at Finn, and seemed to reach an easy decision. Chris pulled up a chair for himself and sat next to the bed.

"Today was a rough day. You did good."

Finn dropped his eyes.

"I don't feel so, sir. I'm thinking back to it too much."

"It's natural. You feel wired and jumpy after going in the field. Everyone gets a few restless nights from the kind of work we do."

"Even you?"

"Definitely." The captain said it so sincerely, Finn believed him unconditionally.

Having finally met the great Chris Redfield, he could understand why the lieutenant talked about him so much. He didn't think Piers realized it, but he couldn't find anything wrong with it, not after meeting him in person. Honestly, he was a little starstruck.

Piers didn't talk about himself, about his family. He'd said he was a military man, said that he'd found something in the BSAA the military was lacking. He was always so knowledgeable and composed; it inspired Finn.

And despite the praise, he hadn't expected the captain to be such a warm person. Maybe that was why Finn said unthinkingly, "I'm not used to sleeping alone."

The captain could've laughed, scoffed at him.

"It's funny how you get used to having people around you," Chris said gently.

There was a sudden creak, and Finn jumped. Piers had slipped in through the cracked door and found Chris, sitting by the bed and talking quietly.

"What's going on?"

Chris waved his hand. "Piers, come on in."

Piers entered cautiously and closed the door behind him. He stopped at the foot of Finn's bed. At least the lieutenant agreed with him that it was cold in there. Piers was drowning in long sleeves that looked like they would've befitted the captain better.

"It was a tough day today," Chris said.

Piers' expression didn't change. His eyes flicked around. "It was," he confirmed. "The toughest we've had."

Chris got up from his chair and pushed it on the side. He looked at Finn through the darkness sympathetically. He nudged a knee on the side of the bed and crouched down, his voice low. "Make some room."

He flicked his head at Piers, and Piers understood immediately. Finn scrambled back as Chris got into the bed, on Finn's left side.

"It's not always good to be alone," Chris said to Finn, who struggled not to swallow audibly. It was like the captain understood. Finn scooted back under the covers as Piers circled to the other side of the bed and climbed in. "Just take it. You'll feel very different in the morning."

With the captain on his back and Finn in the middle, there wasn't really room for Piers, but he settled on his side, facing middle. Finn felt a light brush on his chest as Chris crossed an arm over to Piers and clasped his hand, so briefly Finn could've almost imagined it. He had the most awesome team leaders.

Chris was the one who radiated warmth and acceptance, but it was Piers who spoke to him.

"You're going to be fine. You did good today," he said. His voice was rougher than the captain's, more emphatic, but Finn felt a warm buzz in the pit of his stomach. The lieutenant didn't give compliments unless he meant them.

Finn watched mutely as both men settled down beside him. He could've thought the middle spot where the two sides of the bed connected wouldn't be so good, but it was the best place for him. No one was touching, but he had never felt so warm. The captain was asleep at first. His chest fell and rose in soothing tides. On the other side, Piers seemed to drift off. His breathing deepened and evened. His posture relaxed. The room coasted to quiet rest. As Finn finally closed his eyes, he had never felt so safe.

**THE END**

* * *

**Dreamy thanks** to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) for the proofreading!

**Published** December 14, 2013.


End file.
